Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{1}{5}+9\dfrac{2}{5} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {9} + {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} + {9} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ Add the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{3}{5}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{3}{5}$